The Case of the Parade Robbery
by azhiguore
Summary: Who stole the money? Read the book to find out, you bum!


The Case of the Parade Robbery

Christian Montgomery

Idaville did not have connections with the FBI. It didn't have its own forensics lab. In fact, Idaville seemed like most other seaside towns its size. It had lovely white beaches, rich families and poor families, banks and delicatessens, and churches and a synagogue.

So why, for more than a year, had no grown-up or child gotten away with breaking the law? Police officers and private detectives wondered about it across the country. Because Chief Brown was the head of the Idaville Police Department, people thought he was some kind of genius. The real genius, however, lived in a Red-Brick house on Rover Avenue.

When Chief Brown had a case he couldn't solve, he brought it home to dinner. His ten-year-old son, Encyclopedia would usually solve it before dessert.

Encyclopedia was not his real name. His real name was Leroy. Only his parents and teachers called him that, however. Everyone else called him Encyclopedia.

An encyclopedia is a book or a set of books with information about anything and everything. Encyclopedia's head was like an encyclopedia. _It_ had information about anything and everything. His friends would joke that he was the only library in America that could do a cartwheel.

Chief Brown wanted to tell the world about his son's secret. He wanted to shout, "My son is the smartest detective to ever live!" But he didn't tell anyone. Who would believe that the secret behind Idaville's success was a ten-year-old? Encyclopedia didn't tell anyone, either. He didn't want to seem different than other kids his age.

The night before the annual Idaville Parade, Chief Brown didn't speak at dinner. His head sagged low, and he looked at his salad.

"Is there something wrong with the salad, dear?" said Mrs. Brown.

"No," said Chief Brown. "It's just a case."

"What kind of case?" said Encyclopedia.

"Do you know about the big parade tomorrow?" said Chief Brown.

"Sure I do," said Encyclopedia. "Everyone in town does."

"There might not be a parade," Chief Brown told him. "If we can't pay for all the expenses."

The adults and children of Idaville had all been pitching in for the annual parade. Children and adults would drop loose change into the giant piggy bank at the center of town. The goal had been to raise five-thousand dollars. Thanks to donations and fundraisers thrown by generous citizens of Idaville, the town had exceeded its goal.

"We've been saving for a whole year, dad," Encyclopedia said. "Why can't we pay for the parade?"

"Someone has stolen the money," Chief Brown said.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Brown put her hand over her mouth.

"Are there any suspects, dad?" said Encyclopedia.

"Yes," said his father. "There were three workers on duty at the parade. They were hired just recently. One of them must have been the robber."

"Have you investigated them?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"I have," replied Chief Brown. "They both seem like fine young gentlemen. I have a hard time believing either one of them was the thief."

"Tell me about them," said Encyclopedia.

Encyclopedia had closed his eyes. He always closed his eyes when he thought hard.

"The first guard is Philip Jones. He works the penguin float. It's the biggest one I've ever seen. I checked his record. He's clean, except for a speeding ticket he got ten years ago."

"Who's the second employee?" asked Encyclopedia.

"Stanley Wright. He designed the parade floats. His record is spot-clean. He was even in the army."

"Who else was on duty?"

"Arthur West. He cleans the place. He had drug problems as a child, but he seems to have turned over a new leaf. I hope he hasn't gone back to crime."

"It's only a parade," Mrs. Brown chided.

"Robbery is robbery," Mr. Brown said. "We can't prove either one of them took the money. If we can't get the money back, there won't be a parade."

"Couldn't you just delay the parade?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"It can't be done. Soon, it will be too cold for the parade."

Encyclopedia asked one question. "What's the theme of the parade?"

"Animals from the Arctic. Why?"

"It's simple, dad. The money is hidden-"

 **Where?**

 **Solution to**

 **The Case of the Parade Robbery**

Encyclopedia knew the robber was Stanley.

Stanley had volunteered for the parade to make easy money, not to help the parade. As a result, he knew nothing about the theme of the parade. Had he known about the Arctic, he would know that penguins live in the _Antarctic_. Caught from his mistake in designing the floats, Stanley confessed. The money was hidden in the penguin float. He took up another job: Community Service.


End file.
